This invention relates to a dual position boat seat having two alternate vertical seating positions and particularly to such a boat seat for a power boat having a run control position and an alternate raised fishing position.
Power boats often require multiple seat positioning for various functions appropriately carried out in the boat. Large power boats have raised running stations at which the operator can stand or sit for seating at a level of adjacent seating units for passengers and the like. Fishing boats, in particular power fishing boats, have a seat adjacent the control station for operating of the boat at relatively high speeds over the water. For fishing however, a raised swivel seat is generally desired to allow rapid movement by the fisherman into different orientations over the water with respect to the boat. This allows the operator to select the casting or other placement of his line most advantageously.
Various seat structures have been suggested for alternate vertical positioning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,976. which issued Feb. 25, 1969, discloses a large power boat seating structure in which a swivel seat is located in a vertical guide structure for location between a raised running position and a lowered social seating position. The seat is provided with a vertical guide structure secured to the side wall of the boat immediately adjacent the running station in combination with a replaceable vertical support rod for supporting of the outer side of the seat spaced from the side wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,757, which issued Oct. 8, 1974, discloses a fishing boat seat structure in which a swivel seat is mounted to a support plate and mounted to a centrally located chest structure by a pair of linkage members or legs pivotally secured to the side of the chest structure and to the seat platform. The pivoted legs provide for alternate positioning of the seat in a lowered position resting on the chest structure for powered operation of the boat. Alternatively, the swivel legs permit pivoting of seat structure upwardly above the chest structure and supporting of the swivel seat in a raised position on the legs, with the upper ends of the legs latched to a vertical inclined support in the boat to lock the legs in the raised position and seat supported on the pivot legs.
Thus, although various vertical seat supports have been suggested for power boats and the like, they generally require special internal boat structures and relatively multiple part support structures. Although operable, the structures could require some significant maintenance to maintain a smooth, effective operation. Further, the seat structure should provide a simple but rigid and strong support to permit rapid positioning and have sufficiently rugged construction to permit use without particular attention to the structure in changing the seat position.